


And Every Breath We Drew Was Hallelujah

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Church Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the apartment above St. Agnes anyway, Smut, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You're gonna be late for church. You sure you don't want me to stop?" "No." Pressing his hips back against Adam's, Ronan said, his voice breathless and needy, "I'm already going to Hell anyway."





	

"I'm gonna be late for church."

 

"You want me to stop?"

 

"No." Pressing his hips back against Adam's, Ronan said, his voice breathless and needy, "I'm already going to Hell anyway."

 

A soft kiss to Ronan's shoulder, almost tasting ink, Adam thrust in deeper, hips moving in time with the beat of his heart. Beneath him, Ronan moaned, a distinctly _unholy_ sound, pressing his chest to the splintery floor of the St. Agnes apartment.

 

It was a deep, resounding _bong_ that had Adam's hips stilling, Ronan's eyes widening.

 

"Was that...?"

 

Another low _bong_.

 

Adam nodded, murmuring, "Church bell."

 

 _Another_.

 

In time with the next toll, Adam said, " _Four_."

 

Beneath him, flushed and lovely, needy and stretched wide, Ronan counted the next one: " _Five_."

 

Grinding deep, Adam timed his next thrust with the bell, his voice going breathless when he murmured, " _Six_."

 

Sliding one hand down along sweat-slick skin, Adam gripped Ronan's cock, shuddering when Ronan thrust into the circle of his fist. The strike of _seven_ sounded from the bell tower, and Ronan felt it all the way down _to his bones_.

 

Another perfectly timed thrust had Adam pressing into Ronan as deeply as he could, and Ronan shivered apart to the strike of _eight_ , back arching, hips bucking against Adam's.

 

Grabbing at Adam's hand, Ronan pulled it to his lips, sucking two fingers deep, and Adam came to the sound of church bells, breathing against Ronan's shoulder, " _Nine_."

 

Still panting hard, Ronan allowed Adam's fingers to slip from his mouth. His mouth pink and slick, eyes lust-dark and heavy-lidded, he pressed his forehead to the worn wood floor, murmuring just loudly enough to be heard, " _Hallelujah_."

**Author's Note:**

> Good thing I'm an atheist, or this'd prob'ly get me sent to Hell, yeah? Lol
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if all churches hold mass at nine a.m., but that's when the church down the road from my house does it, and that's the only frame of reference I have, so I hope that's realistic, at least
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
